The present invention pertains to providers of web based adult Internet services where models interact with customers in real time through on-line chat and streaming video. The present invention includes mechanical inputs at the customer's end of the connection which inputs may include the insertion of an object into an orifice and which inputs are related to mechanical outputs at the website's end of the connection, which mechanical outputs are the thrusting movements of a phallic object and which mechanical outputs are video imaged and where live video of mechanical outputs is transmitted back to customer's end of the connection so that customer can observe, steer, and directly control erotic actions that occur at the website's end of the connection. The utility of this invention is the improvement in the perception of erotic acts of the customer who is located at his private location which person desires to affect and view actions that occur in at the website's, e.g. a studio where models model, which actions mimic lovemaking acts.